


A Secret Desire

by MandyLynn405



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul, Vegebul Smutfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLynn405/pseuds/MandyLynn405
Summary: The sexual tension between Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans has been building for a while now. Back again after traveling the galaxy to become stronger, Vegeta's taking advantage of Capsule Corp's gravity chamber while he's on earth and Bulma's happy to see his return. Will the two finally figure out what's smoldering between them?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Secret Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sexually explicit short fanfic I've had the courage to post! It's based on a picture I drew (and if i can remember HTML coding, I'll share the picture wtih you guys, lol) and of course this story involves my favorite anime couple, Bulma Briefs and Vegeta! This was so much to write, I hope you all enjoy!

[Two months after Goku's return from Yardratt.]

[Capsule Corp, outside of the Gravity Chamber]

"I wonder if Vegeta's still in there?" Bulma Briefs whispered to herself, laying a hand on the cold steel of the door and straining an ear for any noise from within. 

Suddenly the door burst open, barley missing Bulma's nose. She gasped, jumping back, heart pounding.

"Watch out woman," Vegeta snarled in his gruff voice, "what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, raising one dark eyebrow in her direction. I

"I have a name you know," Bulma bit back, "and it's not 'woman' or 'silly girl' and it certainly isn't "serving woman!' My Dad has done a lot for you, you should show me some respect PRINCE Vegeta!" she emphasized 'prince', dripping with sarcasm.

She knew she shouldn't provoke him, but he was so damn sexy when he got worked up.

She could see him restrain his ire before he replied, "Fine, BULMA, I'll again, what are you doing out here?" sweat dripped down the side of his face, he wiped at it impatiently with the towel draped over his shoulders, Bulma swallowed. 

"I came to find you," she sputtered, he always looked amazing after a training session. She shook her head, chasing away naughty thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about this barbarian. 

"And why is that?" he asked, almost sounding amused, he didn't seem in a terrible mood this morning.

"I developed some new training suits for you, lightweight and cooling, also some regular clothes, you know like shirts, pants, underwear, that sort of stuff, if you want it," she realized she was rambling and blushed, clamming up. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" 

The question caught her off guard, she expect a snarky remark or maybe just a gruff thanks, not a question, and certainly not that one.

"Well, ummm, I guess, uhh, to be honest Vegeta, you are a little scary, you did try to blow up the Earth remember, but I think, under that tough exterior and all that attitude, you're a good person. I think you just need someone to show you kindness." She smiled at him, hands on her hips, confidence back, she could handle him, he was just a grumpier version of Goku after all.

"Hmph" Vegeta stroked his chin, head cocked, expressive eyebrows raised. "Is that so, your're a peculiar woman," he said, turning towards his room. "Thank you, Bulma," he added over his shoulder as he moved down the hallway.

"You're welcome," Bulma managed to squeak back in shock, that was the most pleasant conversation they'd had yet, he even used her name in thanks. "Oh, don't forget to shower first, those new clothes are clean!" she called as an afterthought, but he'd already disappeared around the corner. 

"Silly," she muttered to herself, slapping her forehead with her palm, "Ugh what is it about him that gets me so flustered, I'm almost as bad as Yamcha was around women when we met, what the hell's come over me?" she asked the empty hallway air. _Maybe I need a shower_ , she thought heading to her room, "a nice cold shower," she shook her head.

Bulma gathered clean clothes and a towel a few minutes later and exited her room and headed for Capsule Corps' giant shower room. The place was spacious, florescent lights illuminated sparkling counters and four pristine shower stalls. She turned on the water in the first stall and adjusted the temperature. Stripping quickly she threw her dirty clothes in the corner and hopped in the warm spray, sighing with pleasure. 

She was shampooing her hair when she heard the main door swing open. 

"Oh sorry," she heard Vegeta call over the pelting shower spray. "I' can come back."

"Don't be silly," she heard herself say back, "They're three other stalls."

"Alright, I guess.... you're right."

She heard him shuffling around and had to restrain herself from peaking when she heard his clothes hit the floor. 

"You know...." Bulma started, still not confident she could say what her gut was encouraging her to. "We could, ummmm," it was now or never, he would never make the first move, Saiyans just weren't wired like that, Goku and Chi Chi were proof of that. "They say showering together saves water!" she called out, louder than intended. She was instantly glad for the shower curtain, as her face turned ten shades of red. She waited for his response with bated breath, an embarrassed hand slapped over her mouth, shampoo dripping in her eyes.

"What?" he finally said, "Vulgar woman, you Earth women are so inappropriate." His voice was loud, but it lacked the disgust his tone usually had, he sounded almost... amused. So Bulma plowed on. 

"What are you talking about, we're both adults, or are you Saiyans that prude?" she couldn't help taunting him a little, she just had to know what his deal was. 

"Of course not, we take whatever women we want."

"Oh is that so, so I'm not your type huh?" she responded, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"That's not what I meant at all, I'm a Prince you know, there's an appearance to uphold, I can't just jump into a.. a.. shower with just anyone." he sputtered, he was off his game now.

"Oh so a genius, and the heir to Capsule Corporation isn't good enough for a Prince of a world that no longer exists!" Maybe she shouldn't have said that but she was irritated now. She stood there in the spray, holding her breath, waiting for the explosion. 

A few moments passed in silence, the running shower the only sound, Bulma began to wonder if he'd left.

"You think that matters." His voice was so close she jumped, he was just on the other side of the curtain. "I could take this planet and all the simpletons on it and sell it to the highest bidder, I could rule it, or destroy it if i wanted to, soon, once I'm stronger than Kakarot, nothing can stop me."

Bulma was silent, there wasn't much conviction in his voice, did he even mean what he said? And what about three years from now, when the Androids were supposed to show up, they'd all agreed to stop the threat together, otherwise they risked ending up with a future like the kid in the time machine had warned them. 

"You wouldn't would you?" she finally managed to stammer out, "after everything we've done for you? I know deep down you ARE good, I just, I just feel it," her heart was pounding as she waited.

Suddenly the shower curtain ripped open, Bulma was to shocked to even cover herself.

"What do you think you know?" he asked, his face just inches from hers, his expression blank, eyes steely; and he was completely nude. 

She swallowed, unable to even reply, he continued, "You think you know me, what I want, what I need?"

"I uh..." she stammered.

"You silly woman, you prance around, act like you own everything, I should want to crush you out of principle, but for some reason.... I can't, you fascinate me, make me pause, frustrate me, and I can't get you out of my head. My training is off, all I think about is you, someone... I'm not supposed to want."

Bulma stood there in the warm spray, shocked, then acted without thinking. She grabbed the strong shoulders in front of her and yanked him into the shower. Before he could say a word, she covered his mouth with hers. 

His tongue was like fire in her mouth, there was no hesitation when he kissed her back. His hands worked there way up and down her spine, making her shiver despite the warm water. He growled deep in his throat and pressed against her. She gave in for a minute, exploring the his muscular chest with her fingers.

She broke the kiss first, locking eyes with the attractive Saiyan in front of her. 

"Is this, alright, I mean...?"

"Shut up woman," he snarled deep in his throat, pulling her close, he devoured her mouth with his mouth before she could say another word.

Bulma moaned into the kiss, feeling against her thigh how much he really wanted her. She felt her slit get wet and warm, his hands grabbing at her nipples, tugging and twisting until she couldn't take it. His tongue explored her mouth, flicked agains her teeth, drinking her in. 

When he lowered his mouth to take her nipple she moaned loudly, it had been so long, she hand't slept with anyone since her split with Yamcha. 

"You have beautiful breasts," Vegeta murmured as he switched to her other nipple.

"Thank you," she giggled, feeling giddy, still not wrapping her brain around what was happening. 

"I never should want an inferior human, but your body, your eyes, your scent, drive me wild," he growled into her bosom.

"I'm willing to overlook the 'inferior human' part, the other things are nice," Bulma sighed, letting his head dip lower.

She tipped her head back in the water, enjoying as it snaked it's way between her breasts and down to where Vegeta's tongue flicked around her swollen clit. She propped a leg against the shower wall, he gripped her ass, puling her close, deepening his intimate kiss.

"Oh my god," Bulma cried, little spasms rocking her after only a few minutes. Her legs wobbled, but Vegeta caught her, lifting her with his strong arms. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hardness between them.

"I'm going to take you now," he told her, his eyes almost flashing green for just a moment.

Then he shifted, moving her hips so he could fill her with one powerful thrust. She cried out, his thickness stretching her, tears of pleasure and pain sprung to her eyes, mixing with the warm shower water. He thrust a few more times, before turning her to the wall.

"Is this what you wanted? Not like a regular human is it, can you take it?" he smirked before thrusting hard, pinning her in place against the shower wall. 

Bulma squirmed in delight, Yamcha had never been this forceful or dirty. She met each thrust with hips and legs locked around him, grabbing and kissing whatever she could.

Apparently it had been a long time for both of them, because a few minutes later with a final pump, they came together, his seed mixing with the shower water. They stood there, both panting, looking at one another as if they'd never seen each other before. Bulma suddenly felt embarrassed , she'd never done anything like that before. 

"Well ummm, we should probably get out of here, before someone else shows up." She immediately felt like a fool, the most amazing sex she'd ever had and that's what she says afterwards.

"You're probably right," he agreed, suddenly seeming as awkward as she felt.

They quickly rinsed off in silence, now as unsure of one another as strangers. Bulma watched him as he gathered his clothes and toweled off, her mouth went wet again, she was still very attracted to this rough man, she couldn't help it, she wanted him again.

"Do you...uh... wanna move this to my room?" She said, as seductively as she could.

"What, uh, what about your parents, what if they come looking for you?"

"They won't and besides, they seem to want me to marry you for some reason, and I think my Mom thinks you're hot."

"What?" His eyebrows raised, she'd thrown him off with that one, so she pressed on. 

"Come on Vegeta, you know you want some more of this," she slapped her ass and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Mmmmphh," was all he could muster as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Your're like a drug woman."

"So then, that means you wanna move this to my room?

"Lead the way."

She grabbed his hand and giggling like a schoolgirl, peaked out the door, checking the hallway.

"Coast is clear, come on," she dragged him out the door and back down the hall to her room, closing and locking the door behind them. 

When she turned back to him, he was smirking at her, a hungry look in his eyes. He ran his tongue over his top lip as he took in the sight of her. She shivered at his gaze. He made a deep growl in his throat as he moved towards her. She practically fell into his arms as they met in the middle of the room, ripping at clothes and grabbing at whatever they could of each other. 

"You drive me wild woman," he murmured into her neck.

With a rip he had her tank top off, exposing her perky breasts; he devoured her nipples hungrily. Bulma moaned in response, tipping her head back. She felt herself go wet again and her heart speed up, she was so turned on, she couldn't believe they'd had sex only ten minutes ago. No one had ever made her feel like this.

"Vegeta," she said, almost a sigh, he pushed her down onto the soft bed, and removed her pants in one single movement. 

"No," she whispered huskily, "let me."

She pushed him to the side before climbing off the bed and kneeling in front of him. 

Slowly she slid his pants down, they'd gotten dressed too fast for underwear. He was already hard again, she was impressed, then again, he wasn't exactly human. She took his cock in her mouth, trying to swallow all of him as he moaned and clutched at her hair. She choked and pulled back, saliva dripping down her chin, she looked up at him innocently as she stroked him with her hand. 

"My god woman," he practically growled, "do that again."

That was when she realized, this powerful Saiyan was at her mercy like this. She smiled to herself, under all that anger and resentment was a sex god, one she had in the palm of her hand, literally. She stroked him slowly, flicking her tongue over his sensitive head, making his knee twitch beside her.

"More," he commanded, but still she continued to tease. Finally she was one hundred percent in control. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" he groaned out.

She smiled and batted her long eyelashes before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth again. He shuddered as she continued sliding his cock in and out of her mouth. 

A few moments later he grabbed her shoulders, yanking her to her feet. Before she could speak or think he shoved her to the bed.

"I need you now," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her neck.

She sighed and opened for him as he slid his cock, still slick with her saliva, past the sensitive folds of her lady parts, and drove home with a single powerful thrust. Bulma gasped, she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she sighed in pleasure as he moved over her, thrusting deeply. She wasn't sure if it was his powerful Ki, or just her attraction to him, but her entire body vibrated with pleasure. She couldn't even think straight. Her thoughts jumbled and floated away as she started to build the wave of an orgasm.

Vegeta reached down between them, seeking her clit, he started to rub vigorously, his fingers we with their excitement. Bulma chomped down on the corner of her pillow as another more powerful orgasm shook her.

"That's right woman, exactly what I wanted," he growled out, bucking his hips as he thrust into her, pleasantly knocking her cervix, hitting the spot that made time stand still. 

She writhed as another wave hit her, and this time he went too. Growling like an animal, she felt his warm, sweet release inside her. 

She gasped for breath as he rolled off her, heart pounding, brain in a pleasant fog. Vegeta laid stretched out next to her, huffing a little as well. Apparently even Saiyans get tired after two vigorous rounds of sex. 

As her heart rate returned to normal, she wondered what happens next? He wasn't exactly the family type, then again hell, she didn't think he was sexual like that either, despite her crush. Since Goku's return, he'd been training harder than ever, leaving for a week, returning filthy, clothes ripped and then leaving again after resting a day, or using the gravity chamber.

Soft snoring interrupted her thoughts, Vegeta was asleep, his jaw slack. She got up to clean herself and dress in a light nightgown. Pausing as she did to watch the moonlight fall across his handsome face. Whatever happened from here, she would always have this beautiful moment. As she laid down beside the peacefully sleeping Saiyan she took the memory and tucked it away in her heart and curled into him; she was asleep in minutes. 


End file.
